


Robin's Lovely Curse

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: Robin's Lovely Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harem, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: Ever thought about how amazing it would be to be loved by Everyone? To be yearned for by Everyone? To be lusted for by Everyone? Sounds amazing...Right? Before I go on, let me introduce myself, I am Robin. Tactician of the shepherds...And apparently Ylisse's most eligible bachelor.[Originally Posted On FFNET]





	1. The Night It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Already I hear you all screaming "Hey! You're already doing a Fire Emblem game!" which while yes I am, that story is focusing more on Chrom and Lucina so I decided to focus on my fav Fire Emblem Awakening character, Robin!(The male one as that's usually the one I played as because if I chose a girl I couldn't date my waifus...) This is a harem story but I don't intend to have it as a lemon story like some of my other stories.(I might have a side story with lemon scenes but I wanted to focus more on plot while also attempting comedy)
> 
> This story won't end as a harem but I hope that doesn't deter anyone, despite enjoying harems I never really enjoyed the harem endings some have, mostly because I feel like it's a cheap way of not letting the protagonist finding a way to deal with each girl.
> 
> Enough of my rambling though! Also I'm going to borrow(Steal) an idea from the writer PRemington900, who actually was my inspiration to write, by having a shoutout feature here in the Authors Note. My first shoutout goes to PRemington900 story "The Tactician magician" a semi-harem retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening, and my second shoutout goes to Blindknyttstories for his (Sadly) discontinued harem story "The Grandmaster Returns"(He never said it was cancelled but I'm assuming it is.)
> 
> ~Elizabeth

Ever wonder how amazing it would be to have everybody wanting you? Weather it is from everyone wanting to be your friend to everybody wanting to be your lover. It sounds amazing, being the center of attention...But no...It's not, not even close...

My name is Robin, I'm the tactician of the shepherds and apparently Ylisse's most eligible bachelor. It was nothing new, whenever the shepherds strolled through town we would always have girls throw flowers at us and yell for us but lately it's been...Different...The girls in the crowds seem to always shout my name and direct their flowers towards me, sellers always seem to give me a discount on whatever I order and even the female shepherds seem to be paying me more attention.

This wouldn't be a problem to be completely honest, I had written down plans should such a instance occur but...I never wrote down plans in case of cheating. Every female shepherd, even the married ones such as Queen Sumia, having been glancing my way and yearning for me. I didn't know why to be honest, I thought for a while that it was because I talked to everyone and always offered my assistance but that didn't make much sense for it to affect everyone.

After some tracing I believe to have found the reason for everyone acting the way they do and it's partially my fault and partially Chrom's fault...It all started one night when we were alone in Chrom's room. I remember it quite well as it only happened two weeks ago, it was just the two of us as we were reviewing our strategy to help rebuild the kingdom's currency as we had just returned from claiming victory over Plegia.

###### 2 Weeks Ago

Me and Chrom looked over the currency plans that the economic advisors had proposed to us, they were average at best and atrocious at worst that it made us wonder about the people writing our tax bills. We sighed and decided to take a break as he leaned back in our chairs and began talking. "Ugh...I swear Robin, I think Naga herself would damn those advisors if she saw these plans."

"Oh she wouldn't just damn them, she would go back and change history so they were never born." Chrom let out a low chuckle as he reached up and grabbed a bottle of wine from under his desk. "Drinking tonight?"

"Anything to pass the time my friend haha, want some?"

"Ah no...I'm trying to stay sober." Chrom shrugged as he popped open the bottle and began drinking as the only sounds were the crickets outside "It feels weird being in here, usually Sumia is busy in here."

"Well her and Cordelia are visiting Cordelia's family to celebrate the birth of Cordelia's new cousin, they were best friends when they were young so Sumia is basically considered their family."

"And you decided not to go?"

"Please Robin, you know how awkward that would be..." I let out a laugh as I scooted back up to look at the plans when my foot kicked something that was under the table.

"Whats this?" Chrom looked at me as I pulled a book out from under the desk and looked it over "The...Book of Hearts?"

Chrom looked it over and shrugged "It's a book Virion gave to Sumia at our private wedding party, apparently it's a big romance book so he thought she would enjoy it."

I gave a small laugh as I opened the book and began looking over the pages when I immediately noticed something was...off..."Chrom...This looks more like a spellbook than a romance book..."

Chrom scooted over and looked before speaking "Nah I think it's just something fun for girls to do together, kinda like Sumia flower fortunes. See this page tells a bunch of random stuff for you to do to kiss your true love."

"Yeah...And this page details what to do to have a happy marriage...The steps here are...Uh...Interesting...I can't believe people actually believe this crap." I gave a laugh of my own as I crossed my legs as I began flipping through the pages reading the interesting and ridiculous pages.

Time continued to pass until a knock was heard at the door "Come on in."

Chrom yelled out and a few seconds later the door opened as Maribelle walked in "My Lord."

"Oh Maribelle, what can I do for you?" Chrom pushed himself out of the chair as he walked over to Maribelle.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you this late but the parcel you asked about is ready to be retrieved. I placed it in Lissa's room so you can go and retrieve it later my lord."

Chrom gave a smile as he nodded "Thanks Maribelle...Though if it isn't any trouble,could you bring it on over to my room? I need to start getting it ready but I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the moment with Robin..."

Maribelle seemed a bit annoyed but quickly shook it off as she smiled "Of course My lord, I'll be back in a few moments." Maribelle turned to me and bowed "Robin, I hope you're doing well."

"Yes thank you Maribelle, I hope you're doing the same."

"Indeed, thank you for your concern. Please do get some sleep tonight, our lessons are tommorow."

"Ah, of course." She smiled and bowed before turning to leave as Chrom and I were by ourselves once again.

"Well I'm glad that finally was retrieved, I've been waiting quite a while."

"What is it?"

"Just a small parcel, something for me to carry maps and the such in...Now what page were we on?"

I looked at the page and quickly scanned it over before laughing "Apparently it's a spell for you to have everyone of the opposite sex to fall in love with you. And if that isn't funny enough, then the steps are even more ridiculous."

"What are the steps?"

"The three steps are to pour salt in each hand,close the hands and spin in circle three times before finally throwing the salt in the air and screaming 'may the gods grant me salty love' which just sounds wrong haha." I went to turn the page when Chrom grabbed my hand causing me to look at him.

"Robin...You must try this!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because it's revenge for you making me try Sumia's new Raspberry pie...Something you said you would do but backed out at the last moment..." Oh...Right...

"Uh...Well I mean...You can make me do something else..."

"Either do this or spy on Sully taking a bath while standing next to her horse."

"Alright where's the salt?" Chrom laughed as he went over to his bed stool and pulled out a bucket of salt.

"Never know when you're going to need it!" I rolled my eyes as I took my cloak off and threw it onto the bed before dipping my hands into the bucket and getting a good handful of salt in each hand. "Alright Robin, you may proceed."

I sighed as I put my hands out to the side before spinning in circle three times before finally throwing the salt up into the air as I shouted "May The gods grant me salty love!"

Before Chrom could even burst out laughing a huge flash of lightning struck right next to the window as harsh winds broke through and blew all of the candles out except for the one next to the book, as it fell over and caught the book on fire "Oh Naga!"

Chrom shouted as he took a sheet and quickly pounded on the flame before it was out as the room was now shrouded in darkness "Well...That could'ave gone better."

I laughed as I walked over and quickly snapped my fingers to relit the candles, Chrom grabbed some matches to help and within moments the room was relit. "Was anything burnt Robin?"

I looked around and didn't see anything until I looked at the book "Looks like the page we were on was burnt."

Chrom looked down and sighed "Indeed...Though it looks like just the page we were on was burnt, let's go ahead and get it cleaned up."

Chrom began cleaning the ashes up as I walked over to my coat, only to see the winds had blown the salt all over it "Ugh...Of course, guess I'll have to get this thing cleaned..."

I sighed as I threw the coat back onto the bed and walked back over towards Chrom "Thankfully it wasn't a big mess...Guess we should put the book back up and start back on the plans right?"

"Yeah lets-" I couldn't finish my sentence before a knock could be heard at the door "Guess Maribelle's back..."

"Indeed..." Chrom pushed himself up and walked over to the door before opening it, while he did that I started to reorganize the desk. Chrom opened the door and indeed Maribelle was behind it "I see you have returned Maribelle."

"Yes my lord, here is the Parcel you wanted."

"Thank you Maribelle, it saved us a lot of time."

"Of course My Lord."

"Well me and Robin have quite a few things to do tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"H-Huh? R-Robin?" Maribelle looked past Chrom and saw me re-arranging the desk as her face took a sudden deep crimson red turn "M-May I..."

"Huh?"

"M-May I talk to Robin?"

"Uh...Sure." Chrom let Maribelle into the room as she slowly walked in as he face was aimed at the floor "Hey Robin, Maribelle needs to talk to you."

I turned around and saw Maribelle staring at the floor for some reason, I guess it was because my coat was off and my arms were exposed, she always hated men wearing less clothing than required. "Hey Maribelle, need something?"

She flinched before moving her feet a little bit as she slowly lifted her head "R-Robin..."

"Um...Yes?"

Her face was a cherry red as she fidgeted around as she looked side to side, avoiding eye contact with me "I-It's about our lessons tomorrow..."

"What about them?" She kept fidgeting before taking a big breath and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I-I want to teach you what noble couples do together!" Maribelle shouted as she looked into my eyes and everything became clear. Her mannerisms, her blushed face, her somewhat informal way of speaking...It all made sense.

She was roleplaying a girl trying to ask someone on a date, I have to give her credit, she didn't have to go this far to get that authentic performance. But it shows how committed she is, guess I should return the favor "Oh alright, and in return I'll show you what commoners such as myself do together."

I gave her a smile as a wide smile of her own crossed her face as she looked at me, she gave a miny squeal before running up towards me and giving me a hug before breaking off and running past Chrom and to the door "Alright, see you tomorrow Robin~"

She acted very out of character as she squealed and talked before she finally ran completely out of the room, I gave a small laugh as I turned back around and started fixing everything back up "Well her acting is quite on point."

"Uh, Acting Robin?"

"Yes Acting, it was obvious she was trying to imitate a girl in love for our lessons so I have to give her credit for a very good performance...Now only if she put that much effort into everything else." I gave a laugh as I kept working before Chrom walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Robin...Are you really that dense?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm pretty sure she wasn't acting, I think she actually likes you."

"Right and you're the prince of Plegia! Please Chrom, I know my comrades and I know Maribelle would never act like that naturally."

"Hehe, whatever you say my friend." Chrom laughed and sat down as we continued throughout the night, while we both debated Maribelle's behavior, it was mostly ignored. Little did we know that was just the beginning...And more evidence would arise just the very next day.

###### The Next Day

I awoke the next day as the sun shone through the windows and into the bedroom, I had fallen asleep in Chrom's room at the desk while Chrom was passed out on the floor from his drinking. I yawned as I pushed myself up and tried to wake Chrom up. "Hey come on Chrom."

"Uh...Give me...Five more minutes Emm..." Right...Why am I surprised? Chrom always gets like this when he drinks...I should go on to breakfast and ignore him. I sighed as I walked over to the bed and looked over my coat, the salt was still clearly on it...Of course. I rolled my eyes as I just walked past it and left the room with just my undershirt covering my chest.

Once I entered the hall something felt...Off...While the butlers were attending to their duties the maids were...Not...They were in circles gossiping and laughing. While I thought everyone deserved a break, they should still do...Something right?

I walked past them and gave a small wave and they stopped and stared at me...And started talking and blushing amongst each other. They kept staring at me as I watched while I walked and finally I just turned and fast walked to the stairs, they were honestly freaking me out some. To my dismay though it seemed all of the maids were like this as they stopped, stared, blushed and talked amongst themselves as I walked through...Was it because I didn't have my cloak on? Is...Is it that bad looking?

I finally arrived in the diner and the world seemed to stop as everyone looked at me, both the male and female shepherds. The girls seemed to be acting like the maids while the guys seemed...Annoyed? Did...I do something wrong?

I slowly walked over over to the food and got some breakfast as I slowly walked over to a solo table and sat down, being watched the entire time. I could feel the sweat drip down the back of my neck as it made me nervous...This wasn't one of Lissa's pranks was it?

As I began to eat, the males and females all gathered at two different tables and began talking. Both with very different expressions that made me worry even more as I slowly kept eating, finally both sides seemed to agree on something. Finally the girls all nodded as Nowi jumped up from the table and ran over to where I was "Hey Robin!"

The guys all gave a glare towards me which made me shiver but I tried to ignore them and responded to Nowi "Hey um...Nowi, good morning."

"Good morning Robin! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to play today!"

"Well...I'm kinda busy, perhaps some other time?" Nowi gave a puffy face as she sat down on the opposite side of me and looked at me.

"Aww...But everyone's going to be there!"

"Uh, everyone?"

"Yeah everyone! Lissa, Sully, Maribelle, Panne,Miriel, Tharja, myself and Olivia!" Uh...Sully...Panne...Pretty much anybody but you and Lissa I can't believe.

"I-I see...A-And what time would this be?"

"Right after breakfast!"

That's when I was going to do my lessons with Maribelle...But if she's going to be with everyone else..."Uh, I might be able to but uh...Where would we be playing at?"

"Oh we were all going to take a bath and play together!" What?

Uh...Right..."I-I appreciate the offer but um...I'll pass..."

"Aw...I knew her idea would be turned down, you're not some perv like those other guys!"

"Whos idea?"

"Tharja's! She said that if we offered to take a bath with you, then there's no way you would turn our offer down! But I know you Robin, you would much rather throw rocks at snacks!" Actually I would much rather study...

"I appreciate both offers but uh...I have a date...Yeah..."

"A date!?" Nowi screamed my words at the top of her lungs causing both tables to look at me, curiosity from the guys and a mix of anger and sadness from the girls.

"A date in the sense that I have somewhere to be...Not a romantic one..."

"Oh...That's good, but you're not one to cheat on anyone Robin!" Cheat? When the hell did I ever have anyone to cheat on? "But that's disappointing! We all really wanted you to hang with us!"

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry...I'm busy with Chrom though..." Nowi again gave a puffy face but seemed to understand.

"Well...You are the tactician...But you gotta play sometime! I found the perfect snake pit we can play in!" Oh good...Can't wait...

I smiled and nodded as Nowi seemed content as she jumped up and ran back over to the table filled with girls, and the anger and sadness seemed to disperse as they all nodded and kept chatting. I thought I was in the clear but then Lon'qu stood up from the guy's table and walked over to me..Great..."Good Morning...Lon'qu..."

"...Robin..." Man of few words, Lon'qu sat down where Nowi was sitting earlier and stared holes into me "...I have a question..."

"Uh...Yes?"

"...Why...Can't all the women shut up about you? I was training in my room last night when Panne suddenly woke up and began blabbering about you...Do you have any idea why?"

"None that I can think of...Unless Tharja tried something..."

"Doubtful...That woman would much rather have you for herself than share you..." You...Don't have to remind me..."Still...For not only my wife, but also Vaike's and Gaius wife as well...It seems too weird."

So...Panne, Sully and Lissa all suddenly woke up and started talking about me? It sounds like some kind of hex..."Well...I honestly have no idea, but today has been weird since I woke up."

"...How?"

"When I came down to the mess hall the maids weren't working and were just together talking, and when I waved to them they got embarrassed and talked faster it seems...That continued the entire time I walked here...And of course everything that has happened here..."

"...And nothing was like this yesterday?"

"No...Yesterday I walked in here yesterday with no problems and even ate breakfast with everyone just fine..."

"...Hm...Well maybe you've been cursed for a while and your cloak blocked it...Maybe you should put it back on..."

"A similar thought crossed my mind earlier...Though I need to wash it...Ah well, guess I'll wear it until then..."

"Hmph...Just watch out...While I have no plans of cutting you down, the others may not be as forgiving should you take their love ones..." Great advice Lon'qu...You always make me feel safe...

He didn't say anymore before he got up and walked back over to the table with the males leaving me by my lonesome...It seemed the girls were going to send someone else over so I quickly got up and got rid of my trash as I rushed out of the room and back to Chrom's room.

###### Chrom's Room

I ran as fast as I could before finally reaching Chrom's room, and once I entered I was relieved to see nothing was changed. My coat was still on the bed and Chrom was still passed out on the floor...Well I guess putting my cloak back on should help.

I picked it up and despite the salt over it, I slid it back on but I could feel the salt on the inside get on my bare arms and itch. I gave a sigh and went over to plans we were reviewing last night and grabbed my thoron and wallet and turned to leave when flapping could be heard outside the window.

I turned to look and was surprised to see Cordelia and Sumia of all people heading towards the window, though why were they going towards the window? Why not the stable? I went over to unlock the window when thoughts crossed into my head...What if...They were like the rest?

I gulped and decided against unlocking the window and just quickly closed the curtains enveloping the room in darkness. I gave another gulp as I turned to leave when an knock was on the door "Yo Chrom! It's Sully, got a minute?"

You gotta be kidding me...The doors blocked by Sully...And the windows by Sumia and Cordelia...Meaning I'm trapped. "Damn..."


	2. Needle In The Hay Stack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has three hazards approaching the room, and Chrom certanily isn't any help right now. Plus he has several plans come up that may change his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I was not expecting 9 kudos on the first chapter...Like wow, thanks everyone! I really appreciate the love and support so far! I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Only thing I really want to say is that this story will only cover the two year period in Awakening, doesn't mean I won't have the children, but no one will know who they are.
> 
> Shouts this chapter goes to JordanPhoenix for her amazing Phoenix story "Everlasting Turnabout", and the amazing Robin/Lucina story "The Return To Life" By Apron16.
> 
> As always enough ramblings, I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

###### Chrom's Room

I looked back between the door and the window and sweated as I had no escape, either I had to deal with two trained Pegasus Knights(Which one of them happened to be the queen) or deal with the toughest soldier we may have...Right...

I had to come up with some kind of strategy as my options were limited, Chrom was no help as he was passed out so it's not like he could cover for me.I kept thinking before I looked at the bed and thought...Chrom has a ton of stuff under it...Perhaps if I positioned it some...

Before I could continue to dwell, Sully began pounding on the door louder while I could hear the window being unlocked from the outside. I shook my head as I quickly dived under the bed and moved everything around until all of my body was covered except for my eyes.

I laid in silence for a few moments before I heard both the door and windows open at the exact same time and soon after feet came from the door side while unhooking sounds and then feet from the window side emerged. "Huh, Sully?"

"Oh hey Sumia, Cordelia, you two are back early." Sully spoke as she walked up to the two of them and, going off of my past interactions with her, gave them her 'fistbump."

"Yeah, Cordy's cousin was born earlier than expected so we got back a day earlier. How has everything been here?"

"Tch, everything's been fine, still haven't found a suitable partner to fight me." Mostly because everyone is scared to fight you.

"Hehe of course." As Sumia and Sully continued to talk, I noticed how quiet Cordelia seemed to be and saw she seemed impatient by how her feet were acting. Sure enough, she soon spoke up.

"W-Where's Robin's at?" Oh...Of course, it seemed whatever was going around in the castle had indeed spread outside of the walls.

There was silent for a few moments before Sumia chimed in "Y-Yes...I was hoping to see him as well."

Her voice had a quiver as she spoke as fear spread into my body, Sumia seemed to also be interested in me now for some reason...Perhaps Tharja did cast some hex. "Last I saw of him, that dasterd was eating breakfast before hurrying out for some reason."

Well...Seems like Sully hasn't changed...I think? Some more silence followed along with Cordelia and Sumia's boots fiddling around on the floor "W-Where is Robin now?"

"Hell if I know, I thought he came into your room but as you can see, the only one in here is your drunkard husband."

"Oh right...Him..." Uh...Him? I figured you would be more concerned...

"Tch, doesn't matter. We can search for the crazy dasterd while I train! You two might as well join in on my training, might need some after relaxing for a bit.

"Huh? Uh...Sure..." Sumia began to walk towards Sully before turning back around "Coming Cordelia?"

"Huh? U-Uh sure..." Cordelia seemed to turn her feet towards the bed before walking out with Sumia. I gulped at the thought she knew where I was before slowly moving around some things under the bed. I didn't move everything in fear that they were still outside but soon I gave a sigh as I gently moved out from under the bed and pushed myself up.

I walked over to the window and closed and locked it back before doing the same to the door before I just fell over on the bed and gave a sigh, it wasn't even lunch yet and already I wanted the day to be over.

As I pondered on the bed, I could hear groaning and someone moving before Chrom pushed himself off the ground and slightly onto the bed in which he then looked at me "Morning Robin, you just wake up?"

"Uh...No...I've been up for a few hours...Unfortunately..."

"Oh couldn't sleep?"

"...No slept great...And honestly I wish I was still asleep..." Chrom gave a curious look at me as I just sighed "This day has been...Interesting so far..."

"Interesting?"

"Yes...It seems every female all of a sudden wants me for one reason or another and it has irritated the men to a degree and it's such a headache so far..."

"Uh...Maybe you drank too much and just imagined most of it?"

"No I didn't even drink, you should know that." I shook my head as I pushed myself off the bed as I folded my hands behind my back and walked over to the window "Your wife came back this morning, I didn't talk to her but I overheard she was also looking for me for some reason."

"Maybe she has some more pie for you to taste." Chrom gave a laugh as he pushed himself to his feet before lobbying a bit before walking over to me "Come friend, it's just all in your mind."

"I doubt that..." Chrom gave another laugh as he put his arm around me and turned me around "Come on, let's walk down to the dining hall and talk to everyone, and while doing so, prove that everything is in your mind. You're just daydreaming because of how Maribelle acted last night."

"I've already had breakfast..."

"So? You can talk and hang out with the guys while I eat!" Uh...

I tried to resist but Chrom kept insisting so I gave a sigh as I followed him outside, hoping that everything was in my head like Chrom said...Right...If only things were that simple...

###### Third Floor Hallway

I walked out with Chrom as I held my breath afraid of something happening, but was relieved when the hallway was quiet and empty. I gave a nervous glance around before letting my breath out as I began to walk with Chrom down to the mess hall, all the way though I kept looking around which caused Chrom to laugh "Relax Robin, nothing has happened yet."

"Key word Chrom, yet..."He gave another laugh as we kept walking down the quiet hallway which worried me even more, earlier it was bristling with servants but now...Empty...I continued walking hoping for some kind of noise but...I got what I didn't want.

"Robin!~" Chrom and I stopped as someone called my name out behind us and I was shaken by the tone of voice that was taken, it was one that I never really wanted to hear. We turned around and saw a girl in yellow running towards us.

Chrom smiled as he stepped forward "Good morning Lissa, Ho-"

Chrom couldn't even finish before Lissa pushed him out of the way and enveloped me in a hug as she jumped off her feet and I had to return the hug to keep her from making us both fall to the floor "Oh Robin~ I wanted to talk to you at breakfast today, but you left before I could..."

"Yes well...I had no choice because of...Your brother..."

"What? Chrom why did you take Robin from me!?" Chrom gave a confused look to the both of us as he tried to answer but all that came out was mumbled nonsense.

"In any case Lissa, please let go of me."

"No! If I do, you might leave again!" Oh for the love of...I looked at Chrom who still had his dumbfounded look on his face and I gave him glare hoping to snap him out.

Unfortunately Chrom seemed to get the wrong Idea as he coughed into his hand "So...That's why you told that lie Robin...Because Lissa's having an affair with you...I mean, I didn't really approve of Gaius but..."

"Chrom you idiot, it isn't like that!" I yelled at Chrom over his stupidity as Lissa continued to hug and snuggle me as I stood there. "Now...Do something."

Chrom scratched his chin before giving a sigh "Hey come on Lissa, Robin is...busy..."

"Yeah, busy being with me~" I internally facepalmed at the line as I could tell Chrom got even more dumbfounded at the line.

"Uh...Lissa...You've never been like this before, what changed?" Lissa looked over at Chrom as she had me still engulfed in her hug.

"I-I came to see the truth last night Chrom...Robin is the most amazing man that has ever lived! He's funny, smart, strong, handsome,oh~ I'm getting lightheaded just talking about him." I'm getting lightheaded from hearing you talk about it, though for different reasons.

"I-I see...What about Gaius though?" Lissa gave him a questioning smiling look before she answered.

"What about him?" I looked at Chrom who didn't know what to say.

"Wouldn't he...Um...Be kinda mad you're loving up on Robin now?"

"I don't think so, he's a thief so he understands that life can be tipsy turns at times." That makes no sense at all...Guess I'm gonna have to entertain her for the time being.

"Lissa ple-" I put my hand up to Chrom who looked me in confusion, it was obvious that we weren't going to make any grounds, my best bet would be to take her somewhere then weasel my way out.

"It's alright Chrom, I have a plan."

"A...Plan?" I nodded at Chrom who seemed confused but I just gave a confident smile, he gave a sigh as he turned to walk away "I'll be in the mess hall then..."

Chrom left the two of us as Lissa still had me engulfed in a hug which she would not relinquish "Lissa, while I appreciate the hug perhaps we could go somewhere?"

"What!? Like a date!" Why do these people scream whenever I mention something related to a date?

"Yes a date like...How about we go to a restaurant ? Out in the town?" Lissa's face was a cheery red as she looked at me before giving a small smile.

"O-Ok...How about Hector's cafe?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Lissa acted like she was on cloud nine as she giggled and gave me one last huge hug before running away as she kept looking back and blowing kisses at me. I was about to ask where we were going but she called out "Come get me tonight! I'll be waiting!"

I just nodded as I watched Lissa run away and I gave a sigh before a small smile came onto my face. "Well that was easier than expected...I thought for sure she would make me go out with her now..."

"But didn't you say you were busy earlier?" A voice rung out behind me and I replied without even thinking.

"Well that was just to get out of the current situ...at...ion...Oh...Hello Maribelle."

Maribelle was behind me holding her parasol as she stared holes into me "So you lied?"

"Not much of a lie per se...More of um...A necessity?" Maribelle gave a glare towards me which caused me to straighten myself, though after doing so she gave a small laugh.

"Hehe, I jest Robin, I understand you have a busy plate and can't accommodate everyone...Though I hope you haven't forgotten about our lessons."

Lessons...Right..."N-No of course not but...That's not for another hour..."

"Hmph, which is why I came to find you now...To notify you that I will have to make several arrangements so we will have to hold our event later today..."

"A-Alright, when?"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight? Well um...I have to be somewhere tonight, perhaps a little while after lunch?"

"...Fine...Meet me at my mansion after you eat, and we shall begin."

"A-Alright but why are you changing the times?" Maribelle seemed to grow a little red but shook her head as she responded.

"After my...Behavior last night, I realize you may have gotten the wrong idea about what noble couples do together...So I decided to show you what they truly do together."

"Uh...Truly do?"

"Yes, I shall have you escort me to dinner where we will eat one on one with each other while music is played in the background, then you shall escort me back to my mansion but before doing so you shall find a suitable place for us to watch the stars together, and then afterwards we shall fall asleep in each other's arms only to be found the next day by my servants who were worried sick for me."

Maribelle seemed to go off the deep end during her speech and started to craft her own fantasy...Though maybe that is what noble couples do, I'm not exactly a noble...I guess I'll have to treat her to a picnic sometime to show her what commoners do for a date. "That seems fun, I hope you enjoy it."

"Hmph, of course I will, I just hope you will enjoy it as well!"

"O-Of course..." Maribelle seemed content with my half-hearted answer and turned to leave but stopped as she turned around gave me a smile and winked before finally walking away. Once I was alone I gave a deep sigh and spoke aloud "What the hell is going on...I should get back to Chrom."

I began to run towards the mess hall but another voice rang up behind me "There you are Robin, I found you!"

I turned around and froze in fear as I saw Nowi running down the hall towards me! Dammit, If I stick around then she's going to force me to play, I gotta get out of here! I turned and began to dash another way as Nowi was close behind.

"Oh you wanna play tag Robin!? Alright I'm coming to get you!" I kept running as I took multiple corners until I was finally on the first floor, I had managed to stay clear of everyone besides Nowi but knew she was still on my tale.

I took another turn before bursting out one of the doors and into the courtyard where the servants were attending to the gardens though the maids stopped when they saw me and yelled for me. I ignored them as I kept running before something caught my attention "The stable, perfect! I can hide in the hay until Nowi goes away!"

I kept running towards the stable as I attempted to get away from everyone.

###### Stable

As soon as I got into the stable I immediately ran towards a bale of hay and jumped into it hoping to conceal myself from the chasing Nowi and any maids who decided to join the fun. I held my breath as the only sounds were the breathing of the Pegasus along with their hooves stomping on the ground.

I stayed silent for what seemed like hours though it was only minutes in reality, as the silence dragged on my nerves continued to eat away at me as sweat dripped off of my face and onto the dry hay.

Soon though my nerves speed up again as the door the stable opened as small feet could be heard slowly walking across the ground. My throat was getting dry from the stress as I hadn't even swallowed to avoid any noise and soon a high pitched voice rang out causing me to freeze up even more. "Robin, where are you?! I thought we were playing Tag!? If you're going to change games, then you gotta tell me!"

Nowi yelled out into the empty stable as her voice echoed slightly causing the Pegasi to stomp around even more, making me worry that I was about to be stomped on. That was the least of my worries though as I heard Nowi start to go around and begin searching throughout the stable causing my heart to speed up.

I could hear her begin to go around and check each individual stable, making her an walking time bomb, counting down to my doom. As she grew ever closer to the hay stack I was in, I began coming up with countless ways to escape but each one had some problems that could make it all worthless. However right when she was about to get to the stack I was hiding in, another set of footsteps could be heard coming in from the door.

"Nowi? What are you doing?" That voice...So she was done with Sully...

"Oh! Hey Cordelia! I was just playing Hide and Seek!"

"Hide and...Seek?"

"Yep, but I can't find them anywhere in here..."

"Well most likely there somewhere else, besides Rosey here would be stomping around if someone she didn't like was around."

"Hm...Well alright, but if you see them, be sure to tell me!" Nowi seemed her usual joyous self as she spoke and then ran out of the stable, leaving me now hidden with Cordelia.

"That girl, I could have helped her if she told me who she was playing with..." Cordelia murmured to herself before she walked over to the stall I was in making my heart speed up again "Hey girl, doing alright?"

Sounds like she was talking to her Pegasus...Meaning that I was in her stall...Just my luck...

"I know you're tired and I'm sorry but we had quite a bit of traveling to do hehe...Though I know you're like me and you want to see him..." The pegasus gave a positive noise as Cordelia laughed at it's reaction "I thought so, other than me and Sumia, he was the only one you ever really liked."

Cordelia continued to talk to her friend as I tried my best not to breath or make any movements so I wouldn't get noticed. Time passed slowly as I was trapped and I could tell that it was getting close to an hour since I had hid and my body was starting to go numb from not changing positions for so long.

Finally Cordelia seemed to be finishing up when words left her mouth that made me freeze in place "Well girl, I'll get you some hay then be on my way."

Cordelia reached down towards the hay and began grabbing some and began feeding her pegasus, slowly getting closer to me as my hiding place began to crumble away as my sweat dripped down my now numb body. Finally the end had arrived...Cordelia picked up the final piece of hay and immediately dropped it as our eyes met in the silence of the stable.

"...Cordelia..."

"R-Robin..."


	3. The Red Hair Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being spotted by Cordelia, Robin must play along with her while trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of Robin's Lovely Curse! If you're wondering where ch.5 of Daddy Issues is, well I just decided to focus on this story since it has less chapters :)
> 
> First off...Apologies, This took longer than I thought but work and school has taken quite bit of my time, I'm sorry. I hope to get to work on my other stories sometime, I hope you all enjoy and again apologies for the wait!  
> ~Elizabeth

###### Stable

I stared up at Cordelia who stared back at me as I was laying in the hay that she was feeding her Pegasus with, her face was getting redder to match the color of her hair while my hands and feet were purple thanks to staying still for so long. She spoke my name quietly but had remained silent since then, just continuing to stare into my eyes. "*Ahem* W-Well...This is awkward..."

Cordelia seemed to snap out of her staring and tried to form words but it was nothing but mumbo jumbo and I couldn't understand anything she said. I gave a sigh as I tried to move but cringed a bit as I couldn't feel my body thanks to the blood flow having to rejuvenate itself, Cordelia noticed this and gave a gasp "Robin, are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine, just stiff is all." I tried to wave her off but I could barely move my hand so she helped me stretch my legs out and sat me on the wall to allow the blood to start re flowing through me, it stung but soon I could start to move my limbs some again "Thanks..."

"You're welcome...W-What are you doing here?" She looked away as she spoke and pulled her hair over her face to hide her blush but I could see it quite clearly, weather it was from embarrassment of someone hearing her talk to her Pegasus or something else I didn't know.

"I...Was trying to get away from Nowi and hid here...But once she left, you came in and came over here so I didn't have a chance to leave." She gave a sideways glance at me before she closed them and did a nod.

"I see...I-I'm sorry you had to suffer so long..." I waved it off and gave a sheepish smile.

"It's fine...It could be worse, Nowi could have actually found me." I gave a laugh while Cordelia chuckled some as well though she still kept looking away "...Are you alright?"

"Hm...?"

"I mean, you're averting your face and not looking me in the eyes...Did I offend you? Or am I simply just disgusting to look at?" I said it as a joke but it seemed Cordelia didn't have much of a sense of humor.

"Are you insane Robin? You're the most handsome man in all of Ylisse! Not even Chrom's looks can rival yours...I mean..." Cordelia looked at me as she yelled before turning away and mumbling those last few words.

I could feel myself grow a tint of red as she spoke and turned my head sideways as I scratched behind my neck "Y-You mean that?"

"I wouldn't lie..."

"..."

"..."

The silence started to overtake us as both of us stayed silent, both from embarrassment most likely. I wasn't expecting an answer like that, and it was kinda embarrassing to hear...But as much as I wanted to return the compliment, I had to keep my mouth shut...After all, it would be a problem if we start to develop feelings for each other, after all Frederick likes...

Well never mind, I should try to get out of here "W-Well...I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you, I'll be going."

I pushed myself up to my feet and began to walk away when Cordelia yelled out "Wait!"

She grabbed my hand as I turned my head around and met her eyes as my heart skipped a beat...But why? I'd never had something like that happen before. "Y-Yes?"

"Robin...D-Do you...Want to have some lunch?"

"Uh...I mean...I guess...Though I'll have to make sure I have enough for us to eat out."

"D-Don't worry about that! I-I'll cook for you!"

"Cook for me...?" But...Thats something couples do...Right?

"Y-Yes! Back at my place, I don't live far...It's only around an five minute walk once we're outside the castle walls."

"U-Uh sure...I Don't want to intrude..."

"It's no problem! I live alone so it be nice to have some company!" I could see the longing in her eyes as she spoke, she wanted me to say yes...My heart continued to speed up, so much to the point that I grabbed my chest to calm it down. I took a few deep breaths before I smiled.

"Sure, I'll be honored." She got a huge smile on her face as she pulled me into a hug as I felt the heat begin to spread to my face, she pulled off quickly though as she used her hair to cover her face once more.

I coughed into my hand, well this was now very awkward...Though she thankfully spoke up soon after "U-Uh...We can walk to my house now if you want..."

"S-Sure...Lead the way." Cordelia gave a wide smile as she grabbed my hand and began leading the way, making my face burn from embarrassment...I had never held a girls hand before, other than holding Maribelle's hand during our practices. Hell even at Chrom's wedding I avoided everyone during the slow dances.

The walk was slow but fast at the same time, Cordelia's pace eventually slowed down and soon we were walking side by side...Still holding hands, gods should someone see us right now I could only imagine the rumors that would start to suffice around the castle.

There was little talk between the two of us, just quiet murmurs and the such until the main part of town began to appear in front of us...

...

"Cordelia...The town square is coming up um...We can stop holding hands now..."

"..." There was no response as she instead tightened her grip on my hand as we kept walking, just great...How the hell am I going to explain this away to such a large audience?

I shook my head as I swiftly moved which caught her off guard as I picked her up bridal style as she looked into my face "Sorry if I surprised you."

"Eh? R-Robin!?" Cordelia's face was a bright red as I began to run towards the town square before I jumped up and landed on top of one of the rooftops "H-How can you jump that high?"

"...Practice..."

"W-What do you need to practice jumping this high for?"

"..."I stayed quiet as I looked across the town, the truth is I had developed a magic technique to allow me to jump higher, this way I could attack flying enemies better, though the only thing I had used it for was to help the newly born Pegasus learn to fly."Where is your house?"

"Huh...?I-It's east of the town center, it has a red roof..." Of course it does, I gave a nod and began to head to her house.

###### Cordelia's House

We arrived rather unceremoniously at her house and entered into the small but charming house. Her entire house was spotless and perfect, for lack of a better word as the entire place was spotless. I put Cordelia down on her feet and she did a small bow as her blush could be seen through her hair, she quickly excused herself as I walked over and sat down on the nearest chair.

I looked around the room and noticed that other than the fireplace and chairs around the room, there wasn't much. However something caught my eye as I looked at the picture next to the chair, a few months ago Anna introduced the picture tomb to use and it allowed us to turn paintings and the such into something called pictures, bascially it captures the moment exactly.

I looked over the picture and smiled, it was a small Cordelia and Sumia playing with each other in what appeared to be a sandbox. In the background you could see Chrom and Frederick playing with sticks and stones, it was rather cute to be honest but it reminded me of something Sumia had told me.

Apparently when she played with Cordelia when they were young, she always wanted to be around Chrom. While they both had a crush on him, Cordelia's crush was something out of a fairy tail it was so deep and...Lustful...

From child to adult, Cordelia never lost her love for Chrom which led to awkward moments. She would always try to get his attention but the most she ever got in return was a simple hello or acknowledgement, but Sumia always got much more, so much more to the point that Cordelia found it hard to talk to Sumia at times because of the jealousy.

Chrom's wedding night was...Painful to watch to say the least, while it was a great moment, Cordelia could be seen with more despair on her face than even the Plegians when we won the war. I tried to comfort her but she ignored me,in fact I remember walking back into the chapel and saw her still sitting there without any emotion on her face.

I eventually got her to go back home but it was the most awkward experience I have ever experienced in my life, and I get the feeling many others felt the same way.

I was so lost in thought while staring at the photo that I didn't notice Cordelia walk into the room "...That's a great picture huh?"

I jumped and looked up and Cordelia who had a sad smile on her face as she had a tray with tea on it, I quickly put it down and tried to play it off "Y-Yeah it is, you were cute."

She kept her smile as she placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room before sitting down on one of the other chairs "...You were thinking about my relationship with Chrom huh?"

I flinched but just nodded "Yes...I was."

"Understandable...Heh, I was pretty pathetic huh?" Cordelia grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip of it "Letting my prince stories influence my life all the way to adulthood."

"I wouldn't say pathetic...I would say more commendable for never giving up..."

"Heh...You're the first person not to agree with me...And the first person to be wrong..." Cordelia took a sip of her tea as she closed her eyes "...I loved him more than any other person should ever love someone who doesn't feel the same way, I was a empty shell, waiting for a crab to come and claim me. I did everything for him, from growing my hair out to enlisting in the army...Yet he always had eyes for Sumia."

"Yeah..."

"And that used to bother me...It used to bother me that no matter how perfect I was, she was always better...It used to bother me that I wasn't going to have a happy ending...It bothered me that the plans I had to help the people of Ylisse were for nothing...It bothered me that I would never get my royal wedding..."

"Cordelia..."

"But...Not anymore...Because I have moved on...And...I think I finally found a prince charming who may love me back." Cordelia opened her eyes as she gave me a deep and gentle stare "Do you know who that is?"

I gulped as my face began to heat up as I reached forward and grabbed my cup of tea and took a sip before answering "Judging from your earlier comments...I have a good idea."

She gave a small laugh as she looked down into her tea cup and spoke once again "You're amazing Robin...You never back down from anything, weather it be bandit or dragon. You care for your friends, and you are a master of the battlefield...You're charming and handsome, and someone could get lost in your deep eyes..."

I gulped again as she spoke as I took another sip of my tea and just nodded at her, I didn't know how to respond to that.

"...Robin...Will you be my prince charming?" Her words entered my ears as I gripped the tea cup in my hand and gave a sigh...I had to admit that Cordelia was charming and amazing, and I would defiantly want to give her a chance but...

She already has her prince charming, he was always by Chrom's side...Always watching out for him...Always being observant...And he always had his eyes on you...I gripped the tea cup even harder as I took another sup "Well...I don't want to betray..."

"You won't be betraying anyone Robin...Because Chrom doesn't doesn't like me..." Cordelia got up and started slowly walking over to me ever slowly...I had to tell her...I couldn't betray the man that trained me...The man that ate bear meat with me...The man that became a good friend after the two of us fought off a risen ambush by ourselves...

"Cordelia...Chrom wouldn't be the one I would betray..." Cordelia stopped in her tracks as she gave me a confused glare "I would be betraying...Two people..."

"Two people?"

"I would be betraying Frederick...Because like Chrom was your prince charming...You're like Sleeping Beauty to Frederick..." She looked at me in shock before giving a guilty glare at the floor..."And...I would be betraying...Myself..."

"Yourself?"

"Yes...because if I betrayed Frederick...I would also be betraying myself..." Cordelia looked up at me and gave a sad glare "...Sorry for ruining the mood...I guess I should leave for now."

I stood up as I laid the tea cup down and walked towards the door but was stopped when Cordelia grabbed my arm "Wait..."

"Huh?"

"...Be selfish for once..."

"But..." I couldn't complete my sentence before Cordelia engulfed me in a hug, one hard enough that I had to return it to simply get the blood flowing through my arm.

"...I love how you're kind to your friends...But you can't be unselfish your entire life...Frederick will find love...He has enough fangirls..."

"That doesn't matter..." Cordelia didn't listen as she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her arms making me sigh.

"Please Cordelia...You should understan-" Before I could finish my sentence a knock came at the door distracting us. Cordelia sighed before she let go of me and walked towards the door, as I stood in place from her hug.

She opened the door and smiled at who had come "Oh hello Lissa, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Cordelia! Robin seems to be missing from the castle and we decided to go look for him!" Gone missing? I've been gone for an hour at most...Oh wait...The Hide and Seek...I shook my head as I evaded the door and made my way into the kitchen as I heard the conversation from behind.

"Robin...? I-I haven't seen him..."

"Oh really? Are you sure Cordelia?" I rolled my eyes as I took out my notebook and wrote a thank you letter to Cordelia and placed it on the tea tray before fully going into the kitchen and leaving out the back door, I hated to leave Cordelia but I had to escape before the situation...Escalates...

Once I was out, I sighed as I look up at the sun and concluded it was a little after noon...Well I should head back to Chrom's room...Today is defiantly weird.

###### Chrom's Room

After swiftly and stealthily making my way back to the castle, I was able to sneak into Chrom's room and away from everything. The room was empty as I made my way over to the desk and sat down and gave a sigh, that was dangerously close to crossing a line I didn't want...No I wanted to cross...But a line I can't cross.

I looked out the window and noticed the shephers down below, the males seemed to be training while the females still continued to search for me for some reason. I leaned back and propped my feet onto the desk and sighed, can't today just end?

I thought this as my eyes began to shut as the beautiful silence was amazing to listen to...

...

This continued for around two hours as I was in a light sleep, however, soon the door opened and footsteps could be heard behind me. "Hello Chrom...Been a while..."

"..." There was no response as the footsteps kept approaching me from behind as I stayed in the chair, guess he must be wondering why I'm in he's room.

"Well after today's events I have more evidence for my argument I told you about this morning, the one you laughed at...Want to hear it?" The footsteps continued until they were right behind me and stopped.

"..." Still silence huh?

I sighed as I began to turn around "Well Chrom for the evi-...Oh...Hello...Queen Sumia..."

Sumia, queen of Ylisse and Chrom's wife, was behind me staring at me with a wide eyed look and small smile "Hello...Robin..."

"What can I do...for you?" Sumia giggled as she walked forward towards me as I got up and scooted back to where I was touching the desk.

"It's not what you can do for me...But what can I do for you?" Sumia gave me a wink as she slowly approached me...What the hell is going on?

Author Responses

MCRasengan- Interesting thought and I did pair up with Lissa my first time through, though I usually go with Tiki no0w~

warrior of six blades- I just love Cordelia so I always had plans for her but I'm glad you enjoy her! And yeah I tried to make Robin feel sympathetic since this isn't an exactly easy situation to deal with haha.

Omega-Neos- *Clicks Tongue* I'm Glad.

LinkKirby8692- Not many set parings since this is happening between the two wars in the game.

Darkjackal248- Glad you like the premise and the such! And of course, as you can see in this chapter, Robin cares for his friends more than he does his personal desires.

ILiekFishes- I had the exact same thoughts when I was writing t


	4. A Day In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornered by Sumia and only a few options, Robin must make a decision, but just what will that decision lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Well this came sooner than I thought, Easter actually gave me some extra time so yay! I hope this is up to everyone's satisfaction, it's mostly a buildup to a few future chapters so I apologize if it isn't up to snuff. I hope you all still enjoy, also thank you to everyone who offered to help, especially TatsuiChiyo who offered to be a beta reader for this story!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

With the few memories I have, I always imagined what could happen to me. Could I conquer enemy lands, only for them to name me their new king? Could I become the greatest tactician ever known? Hell, maybe I could do the unthinkable and find a solution for world peace...

Whatever I thought about what could have been, I never imagined this scenario. Me being in my best friends room backed against a desk, while his wife, the queen of the nation, is slowly approaching me in a alluring way.

Sweat dripped down my face as I gulped as Sumia made sure to put extra motion in her hips, causing my face to redden as I tried my best to avert my eyes. She had a smile on her face that made me gulp, and I wonder what sin I had committed to receive such a punishment. "Q-Queen Sumia...Do you need me for something?"

"Please Robin, no need to be so formal~" Sumia spoke in a slow tone to match her movements as I was practically sliding up onto the desk as I tried my best to back up away from her. "Besides...Lovers don't talk so formally with each other~"

"L-Lovers?...Like...You and Chrom?" Sumia gave me a wink as she placed her hand on my chest and came up to my face.

"Like...Me and you~" I grew wide eyed as Sumia spoke those words and looked deep into my eyes as she gave a wink before she moved closer, I was able to scoot off of the table to the right to prevent anything, but I was now trapped between her and a wall.

"P-Please Sumia...You're a married woman, and I'm...I was the best man at your wedding..." Sumia gave a giggle as she sat down on the desk and gave me a innocent look.

"My marriage status shouldn't dictate my feelings for you, besides Chrom will understand, you two are best friends right?" We won't be for long if were to find out about this.

"While it's true...Marriage status can't hide feelings someone may feel for another, I have my doubts you love me...You did accept Chrom's proposal after all..." Sumia gave another small laugh as she pulled her knees closer and laid her head on them as she looked at me.

"That was before...I realized something..."

"Realized what...?" This is sounding similar to what Cordelia and Lissa said.

"I realized how amazing you are, you're kind, you're sweet,you're talented, you're smart...You're amazing to look at, once can get lost in your eyes, and just from putting my hand on your chest I could feel your muscles~" I could feel my face burning red from her words but I tried to push those thoughts out.

"Even still...You and Chrom made a eternal promise to be with each other...And despite my looks and my personality, you cannot deny you have loved Chrom since the very start."

Sumia tilted her head at me, not losing her smile at all "You're right I can't deny that...And we did make a eternal promise...But you are familiar with the old marriage laws right?" I gave her a questioning look before I remembered them...

"The answer is no...We are not bringing back the outdated laws where one can marry more than one...Besides that only applied to men, women were forbidden from having more than one spouse."

"Aw...But we could always change them, I just need your approval Robin~"

"My answer remains no...You and Chrom were made for each other...And if I'm a threat to that promise of eternal love then..." I stopped as I didn't know how to continue, I had to think rationally, but also do something drastic to snap Sumia out of whatever trance she was in.

"Then...What...?" I kept looking at her before I looked at the window beside me...I mean...The greatest plans come with the greatest risk...

"Then...I'll make you realize you're mistake." I pushed open the window and jumped up onto the window as the wind could immediately be felt at my back, despite this though, Sumia didn't flinch.

"Oh please Robin, we both know you can easily use your tombs to save yourself."

"...Then let's fix that." I quickly threw my coat off of me along with my tombs as Sumia's calm look became one of alarm "See you later my queen."

"What? Robin No!" I barely heard Sumia's words as I jumped off of the window and began flying down towards the ground as the wind penetrated my eardrums making it sound like a knife slicing the air "Robinnnnn!"

Now I wasn't stupid, nor was I suicidal, I just wanted to spook Sumia more than anything, and my plan was simple. I drew my fingers to my lips and gave a whistle, and after a moment a Pegasus flew under me and I landed on it with a thud "Ow...Thanks for that Blue."

Blue was the pegasus I had taught to fly and though he wasn't trained for battle, he still roamed around and came to me whenever I called for him. I steered him upwards as I looked at Sumia who was staring out the window at me.

"I apologize for the scare queen Sumia, but as I said you're meant for Chrom. I hope you come to your senses!" I yelled so she could hear me before I directed Blue down and headed for the town square.

"Pft, why does he have to be so stubborn?" Sumia looked behind her at my coat before a glint came over her face "Oh well~ He's going have to eventually come back for this coat...Guess I can always make a 'deal' with him~"

###### Town Square

I flew Blue all the way over to the town square before I looked down "I'll jump off here, but stand by if I need you boy."

Blue gave me a nay in response as I smiled and jumped down landing in one of the alleyways, because I had left my coat in Chroms&Sumia's room, the only weapon in case something came up was an steel sword...And I was much better with magic than a sword to be honest.

Despite this I gave a sigh as I began to walk forward, I had landed in one of the more sketchy parts of town so being prepared was a necessity. I began to walk forward when right off the bat I had to jump as a knife came flying by my face "What the?..."

"That was pretty impressive jump their boy." I looked in front of me and saw a bandit with some of his lackeys behind him, tch, figures. "Anyone who can jump like that must be pretty wealthy to have so much fun, how about sharing some of that coin with us?"

I looked at the bandits before I gave a small laugh "I'm good, you guys can always get a job if you really want some coin."

The bandit raised his sword and pointed it at me "Tch, strong words for a boy such as yourself, you must be willing to die."

The bandit took out another knife and threw it at me and like the first time I easily avoided it, however this time the bandit rushed me with his sword. However I pulled my sword out and parried it, pushing him back and allowing me to resume my stance.

"Hmph...You're pretty good, must have some training."

"You could say that." I took a defensive position as I looked at all the bandits, there were four of them and one had a bow, most likely in case I ran. Hm..."You all should give this fight up, you're going up against the Grandmaster of the shepherds."

"Tch, and I'm the king of Ylisse, if you're going to claim to be sir Robin, then you must offer some proof. Besides, sir Robin has his cloak that only he wears." The bandit leader began to laugh however his cohorts weren't as elastic.

"H-Hey boss...Th-This guy might be telling the truth."

"What?"

"L-Look his pants! T-They have the seal of the exalt on them!" I looked down at my own pants and indeed, the seal was clear in view since my coat was gone. "O-Only members of the royal family and the shepherds have access to that seal!"

"Hm...It's a fake."

"W-What sir?"

"Obviously it's fake, there is no way that the Grandmaster would be all the way out here." I gave a smirk as I lowered my sword, taking them all on would be a fool's errand since I wasn't great at melee combat, so scare tactics would be my best bet.

"I wonder, could the seal be faked? I doubt it, otherwise it would be more common throughout here." I began walking up to the bandits who raised their weapon and tried to intimidate me right back "Besides, why would I come here by myself unless I was confident in my abilities? Or...the shepherds are nearby awaiting my commands."

The color left the bandits face as he stared at me and took in the words I just uttered, slowly he moved his sword down and took a step back "T-The shepherds...?"

"Of course."

"...F-...I..." Everytime he tried to mutter a word he took a step back before he looked at his men and then ran past them "Nooooo!"

The goons looked at their leader before looking at me before they ran off as well, leaving me to myself. "Well then...That was unexpected."

"That was impressive Robin." I looked at the sound of the voice and was surprised at who I saw.

"...Virion, didn't expect to see you out here." Virion, one of the shepherds and a close friend of mine. He had his...quirks...But he was still a loyal shepherd and his archery was matched by no one.

"Ay,I too did not expect to be in this part of the city, however before I return home, I came here to say goodbye to a dear friend of mine.

"A friend?"

"Indeed,she runs the black market here, thanks to her I have been able to buy many wares that could only be found back in my homeland, I owe a great debt to her." I'm going to ignore that black market part...However I can only guess who would be running one out here without worry.

"I'm guessing it's one of the anna sisters?"

"Ah, mighty perceptive of you Robin. However she is not just one of them, but she is the one that you recruited to the shepherds yourself. After the war she set up shop here and regularly sells wares that can only be found in other kingdoms and lands, so she makes a good profit from what I understand."

"Ah...That makes sense, I presume after you visit her you will be returning home?"

"Yes that is correct, one of my loyal followers will be escorting me back and she is already prepared to leave so I'm afraid I can't continue to talk Robin."

"Of course, have safe travels, and if we never meet again, then thank you for everything Virion."

"Do not speak as if we will never see each other again friend, our paths will eventually cross again I'm sure."

"If they do, I hope it's on better terms than the first time we met."

"Of course, hopefully it will be over a cup of tea and not on the battlefield...Speaking of such delicacies." Virion opened the pouch he had strapped around him and pulled out a bag and handed it towards me "This here is a bag of rare tea leaves that only grow in my homeland, it's said they contain magical powers that will strengthen the bond between two people who share them."

"Hm...I see" This could be useful I guess..."Thanks."

"Anytime friend, now I must be off! I hope our paths cross again!" Virion bowed goodbye to me as he began walking towards what he called the Black Market, leaving me along with just my sword and a bag of tea.

"Well I'm still in this part of town...And I did promise to meet Maribelle after I ate...Though that was close to two hours ago...Well her mansion is about thirty minutes away so I guess I could head over and apologize...Though I can't stay to long because I have to go meet Lissa tonight for dinner...Agh dammit, what the hell has this day become?"

I practically screamed those lines out as I turned and began walking in the direction of Maribelle's mansion, despite not having my coat, I think I still looked presentable, I mean my undershirt was apparently all the rage for the rich...According to Chrom anyway.

As I walked I saw homeless either passed out drunk or hurdling together where they were either trading or gambling, most likely that's what made them homeless in the first place but whatever. I casually strolled trying not to draw attention but soon a drunk bumbled his way in front of me and looked at me with a foul stench coming from him. "H-Hey Branger! *Hiccup* S-Spare some c-change?*Hiccup*"

Ah great, I could ignore him but he would just be persistent. I sighed as I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out my pouch and took a platinum coin out "Here you go old man."

"*Hiccup* P-Platinum? W-Whats a R-Rich Fellow doing...Round here *Hiccup*?" His words caused several other men to look at me, some stayed where they were just eyeying me while others pulled out small daggers and began making their way over to me.

Just great..."I'm a member of the shepherds, just doing some patrolling." As soon as I mentioned the shepherds everyone closing in on me stopped and and began walking back while the ones staring lowered their gaze, that seemed to do the trick.

"O-Oh...So...You're S-Sheep herder...W-Well bout sharing some more?*Hiccup*" The drunk who I gave the coin to pulled out a dagger of his own and flung it forward, however not only was he drunk but he was inexperienced as well. I grabbed his wrist with the dagger and pulled it to the side before using me other hand to hit him across the face, knocking him out instantly.

The drunk flew back a few feet before landing on the ground with a thud as his dagger skidded across the ground beside him. I gave another sigh as I walked up beside and bent down "Guess it's alright if I have my coin back."

I stuck my hand into the drunks pocket and not only pulled out my coin but also pulled out a note. I gave a questioning look as I stuck my coin back into my puch and opened up the note.

"The Annual Slave Auction will be held tonight at the abandoned Tavern

To get in you must have at least the equivalent of 100 gold

Gold will be paid up front."

Slave trade huh...I had heard about it but I never got any solid leads, however if this note is for tonight then that would explain the drunks willingness to acquire money, after all one Platinum coin is worth 100 gold...Well add this to my plate tonight...Damn, I need a time though.

I looked over at one of the men who was up against one of the walls, I stuck the note into my pocket as I walked over to him "I'm sure you know the old drunk I just disposed of."

"Ay, former sailor who was once apart of the Feroxian Navy...Hailed as one of the strongest in the kingdom...Though the old fool gambled everything away, eventually he even sold his wife and children to slavers to pay for his debt. Once that came to light, he was to be killed but escaped here and now lives in these streets."

"I see...Since you know so much about him, I presume you know what goes on around here."

"Ay."

"Then tell me about the slave trade and what time it is held." Some of the others again looked at me but I glared back and even pulled my sword out a bit, causing them to look away again.

"...Why would I do such a thing?"

"If you value your life you will tell me."

"Tch, I have nothing to value anymore...You get rid of the slave trade and we lose a lot of money since the rich like to come down here and throw gold at us, eventually leading to us bloodying each other as we scramble to get enough...Only to waste it on the slaves." The rich huh? It seems I may be taking on some big wigs then.

"Then I'll give you something of value if you tell me." I pulled out the platinum coin from before and held it out "Tell me about the trade and you get the coin."

The man looked at the coin before sighing "The trade happens every month on this day at sunset, it's held in the old bar besides the blacksmiths...The head auctioneer is a man by the name of Rief, a nobleman from Plegia."

Rief, I've heard that name...A famous nobleman who made many connections through trade, someone like him could definitely operate a slave trade to attract many nobles. "I see...Should you be lying I will find you and kill you...Make no mistake."

"I've lived long enough not to lie to the shepherds...Especially the grandmaster...Sir Robin." I glared before I nodded and flipped the coin to him as I turned and began walking back to Maribelle's mansion.

I'm gonna have to put our lessons on hold for now, because I'm going have to inquire everything from Maribelle about Rief...I'm then going have to find Lissa and inform her that I will have to cancel our plans for tonight, I'm sure she will understand...Then I'm going have to grab my cloak from Sumia's grapes...And I gotta do it all by sunset...

Ah today is going to get even better isn't it?

###### Maribelle's Mansion

The walk to Maribelle's mansion wasn't as bad as the start, though a few more drunks tried to intimidate me, most of them backed off when I said my name, and the few that didn't were knocked out cold.

I eventually reached the manors gates with two guards standing in front of them, I walked up to them and bowed "Greetings, my name is Robin of the shepherds, I am here to see Lady Maribelle."

The guards looked at each before nodding and walking over to the gate and opening it and then saluted "Sir Robin, Lady Maribelle is currently in her quarters...Please do knock before entering."

"Of course, I know my manners." The guard nodded as I walked past him and into her courtyard,servants were rushing back and forth, from trimming the hedges to watering the garden, I have to admit that the place looked well kept.

None of the servants paid me any attention, most likely on a deadline to get finish and start on the next task, so I was able to get through her courtyard without worry.

Now was the hard part, the door.

I walked up the grand stairways leading to her front doors as I prepared myself as I raised my fist and knocked. It took a moment but eventually locks could be heard being unlocked until the door opened to reveal a maiden behind it. "Oh...Uh yes?"

"Yes I am Sir Robin of the shepherds, I am here to see Lady Maribelle." The maid looked up at me in shock before moving her face away as a deep red blush over took it.

"S-Sir Robin...? T-The legendary tactician?"

"Uh...I don't know about legendary but I am indeed a tactician..."

"Of course you're legendary! Everyone knows your name!" The maid started to get louder as she spoke, attracting the attention of the other maids who began walking towards us with similar expressions...Damn...

"Y-Yes I'm sure, now I now to get to Lady Maribelle..." I tried to push past the maid but she grabbed onto my arm and tugged on it.

"P-Please let me guide you there Sir Robin!"

"No let me guide him!" Another maid ran up and grabbed my other arm and tugged as well.

"No me!" Another one came and grabbed from behind me...And then another on my leg...Then my other leg...Finally it got to the point where I couldn't move as the maids were clenching onto me(and I think some were snuggling against me) as they all yelled over each other on who would guide me to Maribelle's room.

"Silence!" The room grew silent as a butler who was well built with grey hair walked over to us with his hands behind his back "You are being disrespectful by causing such a scene, especially to not only one of our guests, but a high ranking member of the kingdom, plus lady Maribelle's friend."

"But Sebas-"

"No buts! All you let him go and get back to your duties." The maids all looked disheartened, but one by one they let go and soon the only thing grasping onto me was my clothes. "I apologize for that Sir Robin."

"N-No it's fine...Thank you..Um..."

"Sebas...I'm the head butler of Lady Maribelle, and leader of the maids here...I have never seen them act such a way before."

"Again it's fine...This day has been anything but normal..." Sebas nodded as he walked over to the stairs and looked back at me.

"Should i escort you sir?"

"Uh...Yeah...Sure..." Sebas nodded and began walking up the stairs as I followed, a few maids seemed to steal some looks at us but Sebas glared at them to get them back to work. Eventually we reached the large door that lead into Maribelle's room.

"Shall I knock for you sir Robin?"

"Uh...Sure..." Sebas nodded as he lifted his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I could hear Maribelle call from behind the door at us.

"Lady Maribelle, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"It is Sir Robin of the shepherds milady." There was some silence for a moment, before finally I could hear things begin to move around and a small yelp before the locks on the door could be heard being undone and the door eventually opened.

"Robin!~" Maribelle came out of the room in a red dress and her hair up, if it wasn't for the current situation I would say she looked cute. Maribelle ran past Sebas and engulfed me in a hug "I'm glad you finally came!...Sebas, if you excuse us."

"Of course Millady." Sebas bowed before leaving while Maribelle pulled me into her room as she shut the door behind her.

"Alright Robin, shall we begin our lessons?" Maribelle added some allure to her voice but I ignored it as I gave a sigh and placed my hands in my pockets.

"I apologize Maribelle but I'm afraid we are going have to do this at another time."

"Huh? W-Why?" She went from ecstatic to dejected like nothing and while I hated seeing her like that, I had no choice.

"...Because I believed I have discovered a slave trade in the dark parts of Ylisse...It's lead by a noble and I need you to give me some information on him."

"O-Oh I see...I-I understand."

I nodded as I walked over to her and stood in front of her with a determined look on her face. "His name is Rief, a former trader who made many connections during that time."

"Lord Rief?...That can't be, I-I mean him and Father had tea just the other day." Maribelle scanned my face in a vain attempt that I was lying but quickly looked away in sadness when she realized there was none.

"I'm not lying Maribelle."

"O-Of course...I shouldn't doubt you Robin...Out of everyone...I can believe you..."

"So you're willing to talk to me about him?"

"...Yes...Of course." Maribelle got a determined look on her face as she nodded, her previous sadness now gone.

Maribelle told me everything she knew, from the facts like that he enjoyed fishing and traveling the lands, to the rumors such as abusing his wife and children, to even horrifying tales that he beat a man to death over one bronze coin when he was still a trader. She eventually finished, and after listening to her, my resolve was even stronger. "I see...I thank you Maribelle."

"O-Of course...Will you have back up?"

"No...I'm going in alone, we have no information on who will be there, who knows what kind of dangers lurk there."

"B-But you can't put yourself in danger!" Maribelle grabbed onto my arms and looked in my eyes, causing me to blush and look away.

"I'll be fine...If it gets out of hand I can devise an escape plan..."

"Then bring some of the shepherds!"

"No!...I can't...I'm not risking any lives but my own...Please understand..."

"But...Robin..."Tears began to form in Maribelle's eyes as guilt flowed through me, just great...I pulled her into a hug as she began crying softly into my chest.

"Please Maribelle it's alright..." She continued to cry for a few more minutes as I kept quiet, eventually she pulled her face off of me and looked into my eyes.

"R-Robin...I-I don't want to lose you..."I looked at Maribelle's face and despite the tears she looked as beautiful as ever...

I caught what I was thinking and blushed as I looked away and coughed before I looked back down at her "It's alright...I'm the grandmaster of the shepherds for a reason!"

I gave her a smile and Maribelle looked down before nodding and looking back up with a smile of her own. "O-Of course."

I nodded as I let go of her and walked past her but before I could leave she grabbed the back of my shirt. "Maribelle?"

I turned around and Maribelle was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact."..."

"W-What is it?" Maribelle said nothing as she walked up to me and looked me in the face, before she gave a small smile.

As soon as the smile hit her face she stood up on her toes as she grabbed the collars of my shirt and brought me forward surprising me...

Her lips connected with mine...And the sun shone through the window, as if to cement the kiss in it's golden rays for all of time to see.


	5. The Female Grandmaster Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever thought about how amazing it would be to be loved by Everyone? To be yearned for by Everyone? To be lusted for by Everyone? Sounds amazing...Right? Before I go on, let me introduce myself, I am Robin. Tactician of the shepherds...And apparently Ylisse's most eligible bachelorette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I have an update out that you can find on one of my other stories! It just details that I now have more time and will be updating every 2-3 weeks(Alternating between this and SHuichi) Secondly, welcome everyone to Chapter 5 of Robin's Lovely Curse! When we last left off, Robin had gotten a suprise from Maribelle and was about to investigate the slave trade, however he has to through a few obstacles first.
> 
> However could another force be coming to interject and ruin his plans? If sho, what are they? Huge thanks to "Warrior of Six Blades" on FFN who was a huge inspiration for this chapter and actually wrote a part of it!
> 
> No Shoutouts as I haven't had time to read for a while
> 
> ~Elizabeth

Everyday the sun rises, and every night it sets. That's as true as some other well known facts, such as the fact that Chrom loves Sumia or the fact that I was the grandmaster of the shepherds...

However sometimes these facts change, and when they do it causes a chain reaction that destroys our perception of reality...

This was one of those times.

I was currently hiding in the barracks as a horde of men were looking for me, how did it comes to this!? Yesterday everything was fine but now all of a sudden reality decided to take a swing to the fences? It just doesn't make any sense, it defies everything I had come to know since I had joined the shepherds!

I took a deep breath and shook my head,perhaps everything was a misunderstanding! Yes! Thats has to be it! I'm just misunderstanding everything, or I-I'm dreaming! Yes I will wake up back in Chrom's room and everything will be as it should be...

...Oh who am I kidding!? Naga is having too much of a laugh at my expense right now for that to seriously be true! I gave a sigh as I listened for the sound of voices outside...It sounded like the coast was clear...Maybe...I gulped as I left my hiding place behind some maces and took a step out into the open.

I looked around, I seemed to be alone...Good...Now I just have to-"Robin."

I froze, that voice oh no...Not him...I turned around and my heart started pounding, it seems my fears were proven to be warranted "F-Frederick..."

Frederick kept staring at me, he was in the door and was blocking any way to escape...I took a gulp as I stepped forward, maybe he wouldn't be like the others...Maybe he would be understanding! Maybe-"We need to talk."

Or not..."A-About what...?"

Frederick took a few steps forward before he stopped as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he took a few more steps forward and I could see his cheeks were tinted pink...Oh no..."R-Robin...I have come to realize something..."

"Y-You have...?"

"Yes I...I have come to realize..." Frederick got down on knee in front of me as he grabbed my hand which made my heart start to speed up "That out of all the women...You are truly the finest...Please...Be my wife."

...Oh no...He's affected just like the others! Ever since I woke up this morning I've had everyone from Gaius to Ricken confess their love for me! Which certainly hasn't made Lissa and Mirel happy, thats for damn certain! But I figured out of everyone, Frederick would be sane about this! But guess I thought wrong! "I-I'm sorry Frederick but-"

Frederick gripped my hand as he came up to his feet, he kept staring at me which made my heart speed up and I could feel a faint blush coming on but...I mustn't! I mean Cordelia...Before my thoughts could continue, Frederick dropped my hand before he enwrapped me in his arms "Wha-"

"Robin...Please understand that as your husband and as a knight, I shall protect you...Until death do us part." Frederick said that in the most serious tone ever and I had to admit that it made my heart speed up even more, however I again had to tell myself no!

"I-I..." No words could come out before Frederick gave a rare smile before he closed his eyes and his face started to come forward...No! I can't! But he's pretty handsome right now...And I can't say I would object to kissing him but...No!

I pushed back and fell out of his arms and crawled underneath his legs and ran for the exit "Robin wait!"

I ignored him as I ran out back into the courtyard, once I was in the open I heard some of the butlers call for me but I had to ignore them! I had to find somewhere safe! There's only one place I can think of!

I kept running until I came to my room, I hastily looked around before I darted inside and closed the door.

###### Robin's Room

I sighed in relief, thinking I was finally safe after barely avoiding Frederick. Never in my life did I think Frederick would be acting so amorous like Gaius, Ricken, and Stahl! What is wrong with my friends?! Some of them were married for crying out loud and their wives are starting to look at me with jealousy! What could be causing this?!

Soon I heard the door open and felt my heart race in worry...Before I sighed in relief once more as Chrom was seen coming into the room. Finally! Surely Chrom would help me understand what's happened to our friends!

"Chrom, oh thank the gods you're here!" quickly moving to lock the door to ensure Frederick doesn't find me again. Avoiding him once was already hard enough...

"You alright, Robin? You seem spooked about something." Chrom's voice had genuine worry for me in it thankfully...Though he seems a little off...

"It's our friends, Chrom, they're acting like love sick puppies and I don't mean to their wives!" I felt helpless and frustrated at the turn of events. How could things have gone so wrong? Were they all sick? Was it some curse an enemy mage cast on them? Actually...that might be the case, I'm going have to ask Tharja if she can find out if I've been cursed. It's doubtful one got past her of all people, but I have to cover any possibility.

"Just slow down, Robin, and tell me from the beginning," I gave a smile as I looked up at him...Only to blush heavily as I saw how close he was, feeling his hand caressing my cheek that was so gentle...like a lovers touch, and worse was the look in his eyes. The look I once wished I could have gotten before his marriage to Sumia.

It was a tough time for me back then, one that I and Cordelia both bonded in our sorrows comforting each other through the night. But we both made peace with it in the end and wished them happiness.

So seeing the affectionate, soft, loving look as he stood so close with his hand caressing my cheek... I felt my mind scrambling to maintain my own sanity as a crushing realization set in... CHROM WAS AFFECTED TOO!

"C-C-Chrom?" I tried to get the words but stuttered, having a hard time speaking as I found myself trapped between my desk and Chrom. I Shivered as I felt his body so close now, it was to the point that I was now sitting on my own desk. I tried to keep space, but I kept failing as Chrom had trapped me on my desk between his arms.

"Well? Tell me what it is and I'll help you out. I won't let anyone hurt you, Robin, now or ever again." Chrom promise made my poor heart race, that tone that only he spoke to queen Sumia in...oh gods this was bad. VERY bad! I have to get out of here and find a way to fix this!

Luckily a knock on the door disrupted Chrom's focus on me as he turned to look at it.

"Robin, are you here by chance? I saw you running into the castle earlier and grew worried...Are you was okay?" I could hear Lon'Qu on the other side of the door... Oh please don't tell me HE was affected too!

As Chrom was about to answer, I used the distraction to slip away and climb up the window ledge, unfortunately he noticed me...I looked at him flustered with a heavy blush and a determined look. "Chrom, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you can't do this. Sumia would be heartbroken if you're feeling the way I think you do. Please, you told me yourself that you love her!" I tried to get him to calm down and get him to open his eyes.

Chrom chuckled at this as he looked at me amused, easily guessing what I was planning.

"It figures you'd easily read me, 're right, I do love her and always will, but I love you too, Robin. But there is a way for all of us to be happy together." Chrom said this knowing that I would most likely know what he speaks of, and he was correct as I narrowed my eyes at him, my look alone proved to Chrom I knew what he implied, such is the wonder of our bond. One look at our faces and we could easily read each other's thoughts.

"Chrom, you can't revive that outdated law. The church was heavily against it and the people don't look kindly on those who did such practices. As the ruler of this land, you'll be affected most by how your people will see you!" I tried to reason with him,I knew how strict they were with the one man and one woman marriages. Worse the populace tends to look down on and try to demonize those who take up a different type of love life.

"I'm also the Exalt, Robin, they'll see in time I'm right and the law is already underway as we speak. We just have to be strong for a while is all and show them how pure our feelings are." Chrom tilted his head at me. "How long are you going to try to bluff me with standing on that ledge by the way? That can't be comfortable."

"It's no bluff, Chrom, you're not in you're right state of mind and if my words can't reason with you. Then I'll do everything I can to make you regain your senses." I said strongly making Chrom smirk at me, clearly he thought I forgot how well he knows me.

"We both know you can save yourself with your tomes, Robin, why both trying to bluff me?" Chrom asked with an amused smile.

"You mean those tomes?" I pointed at the stack of tomes left on my desk,which made chrom's amused expression change to worry in an instant. Quickly looking back to see me jump off the ledge.

"ROBIN!" Chrom shouted as he rushed for the window, missing how the door busted open with Lon'Qu rushing beside him. Both of them saw meland on a Pegasus next to Cordelia as we flew off.

###### Open field

I sighed in relief when Cordelia landed us far from the castle, but I flinched under the hard gaze Cordelia was gazing at me with.

"Two things, Robin. First, don't ever do something that stupid again, even if you know I'm there to catch you. Second, we need to talk, NOW." Cordelia stated in a no nonsense tone that made me worry that I may have upsetted her

"Cordelia, I completely agree, but you have to believe me when I say I have no idea how things got like this! I think it might be some curse, but I'd have to ask Tharja to check for me and-"

"What are you going on about, Robin?" I could hear the worry in her voice, I guess she had never seen me so strung up like this before, she looked like she was almost panicking

"Our friends are behaving strangely, Cordelia, and worse Chrom of all people tried to corner me in my room!" I was now sitting up against a wall as I said this, pulling my legs close and wrapping my arms around them, as I often do when I was stumped or confused.

"Robin, surely you must be mistaken. Chrom and Sumia are head over heels for each other..." Cordelia had a wistful sigh at her own lost love, making me think at how bizarre my day is turning.

"Cordelia, he was serious, I could see it in his eyes and he was talking about reviving the old law of having more than one partner for marriage!" Cordelia gasped in shock, that law had been outlawed for ages with strong effort from the church of Naga. If Chrom was serious about reviving that law...

"Robin, tell me everything." Cordelia said with determination and comfort, she really wanted to help me and understand just what was happening.

"Ok...I'll start from the beginning..." I told her everything,last night me and Sumia were going over plans to help the economy when we started messing around with her flower fortunes, eventually Stahl had come and told us that Sumia's Parcel had arrived and he would bring it later...Well when he came back, he was completely different, acting all lovey and dovey towards me.

We laughed it off as him messing around or acting drunk and we both eventually passed out, however when I woke in the morning it was much of the same, all the butlers were giving me personal attention and when I arrived in the dining hall it was just much worse as all the guys were at one table and the girls at another, and when I walked in, both had their eyes glued on me...

When I sat down, the guys were having like a meeting before a few came over and talked to me about meeting with them later...And then the girls came over and said that their husbands suddenly started acting like fools and spouting nonsense about how they realized I was the most alluring woman in all of Ylisse!

Finally I played hide and seek it seemed like until I accidently ran into Frederick, who proposed to me and everything but...I decided to omit that part since I knew Cordelia now...Well you get the point.

Finally I told her about Chrom in his room and all that happened before I finally jumped out of the window and landed with her "And that...Is everything..."

"Gods...That is quite the story...Do you know why this has happened?" I pulled my knees closer as I tried to think, what could have done it? A curse is the only thing on my mind...

"Other than a curse I can't think of anything but...Who would place a curse on someone just to make them have their own personal harem?"

"Well...You got me their...Perhaps that Aversa woman did so as a way to distract you from your work but...I honestly have no idea...Have you gone to Tharja about it yet?"

"No...I haven't had time with all the guys chasing after me..."

"Well let's go find her right now...See if we can fix whatever the hell has been going on."

"Y-Yeah I agree...Let's go." Cordelia smiled and nodded at me as she helped me up and we both grabbed onto her Pegasus...However the wind suddenly felt cold...and I could feel something in the air..."What the...? Cordelia I-"

I cut myself off as Cordelia was nowhere to be seen, in fact her Pegasus was now also gone...What!? I looked around at my surroundings and noticed all the trees had lost the color in them and the air felt stiff..."So...You are the result..."

I looked at the sound of the voice and saw a old man in a long black coat walking up to me "W-Who are you!"

"...You are Robin...Correct?"

"...Yes...That's right..."

"Good...Do not fret about your friend, she is simply paused in time, I pulled you into this world where time stopped a long time ago...A alternate version of your time."

"Alternate version!?"

"Yes...One where you were never found by Chrom...As you can see, if you were never found then time itself would have stopped as the Fell Dragon would have killed everyone..."

"T-The Fell Dragon...?"

"...It is nothing for you to fret about right now...However always be on your guard for-" The old man was cut off as a roar could be heard through the forest causing the old man to panic "Damn, it found me...Our conversation shall have to end, I shall now send you back to your timeline!"

"Wait...What is your name!"

"The old man didn't answer for a moment as he was charging up some spell, however once it was charged and he aimed his hand at me he spoke "A relic of the past...Who should have stayed in the past...You may call me Forneus."

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black...

###### An Unknown Amount of Time Later

...

...

.."H-Huh?"

Those were the only words that came out of my mouth as my eyes opened to a ray of sunlight beaming down on me...I was in the same spot from before but...Where was Cordelia? I looked around and she was no longer with me, neither was her Pegasus.

My heart started to speed up as I looked around, did that Forneus do something to her!? "Cordelia!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs but the only thing that answered me were a flock of birds that flew overhead...Well I wasn't in that other timeline but...Where was Cordelia? I started to walk forward when all of a sudden an arrow flew by my face, I was only able to avoid it thanks to my reflexes. When I looked at the direction it came from, I saw a man in tattered clothes looking at me. "Tch, I thought you were Chimera with how loud you were yelling...Man I can't get much out of a girl..."

"Get much...?"

"Ha! With the auction tonight, you might fetch a coin or two, but I'm afraid most prefer the younger ones...Oh well, at least I'll get something out of you." From how the man sounded, it seemed like some kind of slave trade...Huh...

"Tch, brigands like you should be careful what you say out loud! I am Robin! Grandmaster of the Shepherds!" The man raised an eyebrow as he looked me over before a laugh came out of him.

"Hahaha! I admit you have the cloak down pat, and the hair color is a nice touch, but I'm afraid that the grandmaster doesn't have a high pitched voice and breasts like those." What!? The nerve of this guy! No wonder he's into slaves, he can't get a woman to save his life!

"Tch, insult me all you want! You're going to pay for your actions!" I took out my steel sword and fire tomb as I readied myself for combat.

"Haha! Keep pretending you're in fantasy land! We have quite a few fellows who are into that!" The man readied his bow and shot as I ran to the side, avoiding each arrow as they kept coming at me.

Once I was close enough, I readied my fire tomb and shot out a burst which he avoid before he shot three different arrows at me, I jumped up over them and fired another burst of flame at him causing him to side step to the right"Gotcha!"

I pulled out my wind tomb and used it to propel myself towards him, since he was still defenseless from his dodge, I was able to get in front of him and stab him right through the chest "Urk! W-What the...!"

Those were his last words as he fell onto his back as blood seeped into the ground around him, I gave a sigh as I placed my weapons away before I noticed a note sticking out of his pocket "Whats this?"

The Annual Slave Auction will be held tonight at the abandoned Tavern

To get in you must have at least the equivalent of 100 gold

Gold will be paid up front.

I see...So this is the slave auction...But I wonder, what abandoned Tavern? Plus I don't have a time...The only part I can think to go to would be the back alleys...Interrogating some of the bums should give me some info on the situation.

I looked down at the brigand and sighed, I quickly grabbed a few branches and made them into a O shape before setting them ablaze with fire magic "There...The sentries should see this and come dispose of him."

I nodded as I turned to leave, it should take about thirty minutes to get their so-"You there! Wait!"

I froze as I heard a voice behind me...And I knew that voice...I turned and look and a sense of dread took over me "F-Frederick!?"

Frederick was riding up to me on his horse and dread was all over my heart...W-Was he going get all lovey dovey with me again!? O-Oh No I-I can't what should I-"Did you set this flame?"

"H-Huh...Oh yes...I did..." Frederick nodded as he looked at the signal flame before looking down at the brigand.

"Tch...Sir Wallows huh? I was wondering where he escaped to after he was run out of his own country, guess this will be his resting grounds." Frederick looked back over me an serious look...Which honestly was better than the alluring one he was giving me earlier "I have to thank you, this man was run out of his country for slavery and it seems he was trying to pry on you, you did well to kill him."

"Huh? U-Uh...Yeah..." Well he's not acting lovey dovey but he's...Acting weird...But in a different way...

"I also must commend you on the use of signal flame, very few can master it like you appear to have, I must say I'm impressed."

"Uh..." You were the one who taught me...

"Now if I may know your name for official records."...Wait...What?"

"I'm...Sorry?"

"Your name...Since you were the one to kill him, we have to give you the reward and we need a name to do so..."

"U-Um Frederick...I-It's me...Robin..." Frederick raised an eyebrow as he looked me over.

"*Sigh* While it's fine to admire Sir Robin, I think he would prefer you not to dress up like him...Although you're certainly not the only woman I've found to be a fan of him today..."

Wait...Sir!? Him!? What!? "I-I'm sorry...Did you say Sir Robin!"

"Indeed...Sir Robin, Grandmaster of the shepherds and right hand man to my lord Chrom and Queen Sumia...Is something the problem?"

W-What!? That's not right! I'm Robin! I'm a girl! I'm Chrom's right hand woman and Frederick is Chrom's right hand man! What the hell!?

"Now your name?"

"Uh..." Think Robin think! Nothing is making sense, but he seems dead serious! Um...Uh..."I-It's...Reflet...?"

"I see...Well Madam Reflet I thank you for your assistance, you shall be rewarded tomorrow morning, please stop by the guard station and receive your award." I just did a small nod as Frederick went back to the corpse and began cleaning it up as I stood their mouth agaped...W-What!?

R-Robin...Me...I-I'm a man!? B-But that doesn't make sense! Plus I haven't changed! W-What happened!?

...Ok Robin deep breaths...Deep breaths...P-Perhaps this is also a curse...A-Alright I just gotta find Tharja like I originally planned and everything will be alright...Yes that should be fine...I grabbed my hair as I wanted to scream, just what the hell was going on!?


	6. Update #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Update

I hate Doing Updates, I really really hate doing them because they make me seem like I'm just coming up with excuses, when really I just want to keep my readers notified since I've seen too many stories die by the wayside without any updates whatsoever.

So it has been a little bit since I updated any of my stories and this due to more personal obligations again, I got into a routine for a little bit but life decided to intervene again, and because of this it's already July and I still haven't gotten any chapters out of any of my works.

Because of this I'm going have to make a few concessions to get my work out in a timely matter.

One I'm gonna have to put all requests on hold and manage them better,I started doing them and I just got overwhelmed, none of them are cancelled just don't expect any until I finish one of my major stories.

Two is that I'm going have to put another one of my stories on hold...I hate to do this but for the time being "Shuichi's Excellent Adventure" will be the only story that will be updating right now. After it's finished then I will go back to "Robin's lovely Curse" then "Daddy's Issues" and finally "Hajime Hinata:Ultimate Playboy"

For fans of my other stories I am so so sorry but I hope to have Shucihi done by the far...Assuming Life doesn't tell me to go fuck myself again…

Thirdly is that I will be posting regular chapter updates on my twiiter " SexyPWriter" please note that there are some NSFW images so have your filters on if you do not wish to see any of that

And finally I hope to have the next chapter of Shuichi out by July 25th or sooner and hope to get at least a chapter out a month.

Again I apologize and I hate the fact that it looks like I'm making excuses when i'm really trying not to...I hope everyone can forgive me.

I hope you all have a lovely day and a happy 4th of July if you live in the States

~Elizabeth


End file.
